


Drought

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been worried about the smaller shrubs. She knew the bigger trees could survive for as long as a whole year without any moisture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #19: Rain

She felt thirsty. No rain had wetted her surface for months and it had gotten dry and flaky.

She had been worried about the plants on her. Not as much about the bigger trees as she knew they could survive for as long as a whole year without any moisture, but about the smaller shrubs. Some of them were already dying, they were too young and weak to bear the lack of water for that long.

She suddenly felt a familiar breeze that made her smile and eased her worry a bit. "Patience, my children, just a few more days."


End file.
